The Hardest Thing Cap had to do
by GoggleheadEXE
Summary: What if Cap had visited Peggy? What would that have been like? This is MY take on the whole deal of what would have went down. It's based off a YouTube Video called Captain America / I Promised You A Date [Steve&Peggy]. Sit back, grab a box of tissues, get ready for the feels! Read and Review. The song is The Hardest Thing by Tyler Ward.


(Author's note: I like this pairing. I do not own it. MARVEL Does! Not to mention Tyler Ward owns the song The Hardest thing. Please, read and review!)

At Peggy's house...

As she got out of the shower, Peggy sighed as she looked at the only war surviving 1930's photos of her and her solider; it had been 70 years since the day she ran through that mysterious portal to the modern times. Just then she heard a piano playing outside her window, she looked out side to see Steve and his teammates with instruments.

Tony was on a chair playing a holographic keyboard, Maria Hill and Hawkeye had violins. Cap's number one fan Bobby Drake was on a drummer boy's drum, Natasha was using a tambourine. Sam, Fury and Bruce were on cellos, but Cap had a headset-like mike on his right ear, all of the team had mikes on mike stands near them.

Tony played the opening bars as memories came flooding back for Peggy and Steve. The blonde-haired soldier sang, "A still framed photograph of you and me together... is all I have of me and you anymore..." He smiled sadly. "We were so in love and we thought it'll last forever. But in the storm we were torn.."

The Avengers joined him in singing, as the piano, cellos, violins and Natasha's tambourine began to play the music of Tyler Ward. "And I won't forget you, I don't regret you, And the hardest thing in fact to do is live without you.."

Steve looked to the stars as he and his friends sang what he was feeling in his heart. "And I wonder why we both walked away... I'm lost without you, still crazy for you." Ever word was true, he was still in love with Peggy and she felt the very same about him. "Just turn around, come back because your smile is overdue..." He grinned sheepishly at her. "And I miss... I miss you."

"Figured I'd wait." "For what?" "The right partner." That conversation ran through their heads as they in spirit felt much younger and so in love...

Tears came flooding to her eyes as her one time love sang this part solo. "If I'd only knew the words to say that would make you turn around, " Bobby and the others echoed Steve, "Turn around." as the old woman felt herself becoming young once more, She threw on her 1930's red dress, still hearing him sing. "I would say those words to you more than a million times."

Steve laughed as he sang with his chorus. "It's been forever but that hasn't changed what you mean to me. Darling, can't you see?"

The chorus and the music started again as he and Peggy remembered their adventures together over 70 years ago. "That I won't forget you, I don't regret you." he gulped as he sang the song he just learned hours earlier, " And the hardest thing in fact to do is live without you, And I wonder why we both walked away.." The chorus echoed, "walked away.."

He kept singing, going with the mood, "I'm lost without you, still crazy for you. Just turn around, come back," Despite Peggy turning away, he kept singing his heart to her "Because your smile is overdue.." Tony played a few unnoticed flourishes as the song continued... "And I miss, I miss you.."

The other instruments went quiet as Tony played on his piano as Steve softly sang, "I'm sorry for all I did," he remembered that kiss that girl had given when Peggy had saw them years ago..."What I said and things I hid, I'm finally over me." Peggy heard him sing, "Is that too late for you?" She sighed, it would never ever be too late for them.

The woman ran down the big stairs and flung open the doors and ran towards Steve as he sang to her. "I can't imagine where I'd be, If you would never rescued me." He hugged her and tears came to his eyes again. "You gave me hope to live, and I need you," He smiled despite the tears flowing down his cheeks. "Yes, I need you!"

The chorus and the music hit its climax as he and Peggy danced the dance he owed her 70 years ago. "I won't forget you, I don't regret you." he and Peter gulped as they sang together, " And the hardest thing in fact to do is live without you, And I wonder why we both walked away..." The chorus echoed, "walked away.."

He spun her around, then he brought his lover back into his arms. "I'm lost without you, still crazy for you. Just turn around, come back," he tapped her nose, causing Peggy to smile. "Because your smile is overdue..." the song ended with Tony playing his piano... "And I miss, I miss you..."

Peggy thumped him as she sobbed happily. "You're late." Steve jerked his head towards Fury. "Couldn't call my ride." Fury laughed, "You two quoted each other what you said **last time.**"

Sam nudged Fury. "Dude, hush. Let them catch up, will ya?" and this night ended on a happy note as the two loving SSR heroes kissed passionately in the moonlight.

THE END


End file.
